Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS
by The Madness Circus
Summary: Une nouvelle année scolaire débute à la Cité Scolaire et nous retrouvons Misaka Mikoto et ses amies. Deux nouvelles élèves arrivent à Tokidawai et c'est alors que les incidents et problèmes commencent et prennent de plus en plus d'importance. De plus, il semblerait que l'une des deux Espers ait un lien avec tous ces événements étranges. Est-elle une amie ou une ennemie ?


_**"A certain Scientific Railgun SS"**_

**Titre****:** Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS

**Résumé** :_ Une nouvelle année scolaire débute à la Cité Scolaire et nous retrouvons Mikoto Misaka et ses amies. Deux nouvelles élèves arrivent à Tokidawai et c'est alors que les incidents et problèmes commencent et prennent de plus en plus d'importance. De plus, il semblerait que l'une des deux Espers ait un lien avec tous ces événements étranges. Est-elle une amie ou une ennemie ?_

**Pairings** : OC x Accelerator et Misaka x Toma principalement.

**Rating** : **T** mais peut-être que je le changerai en **M**.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers Toaru ne m'appartiennent, hélas pas.

**Note de l'auteure** : _"Yosh ~ Ici "The Madness Circus". Ceci est seulement ma deuxième Fanfiction. Que pourrais-je vous dire... Et bien j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit prologue et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Donc, bonne lecture. °3°"_

**Prologue**

**_PDV Général_**

« Academy City... Une cité souveraine se trouvant au cœur de la Zone D'Emploi Métropolitaine de Tokyo. Une ville presque uniquement composé d'écoles et d'institutions d'enseignement – du jardin d'enfants jusqu'au niveau universitaire. Là-bas, les étudiants (qui représentent 80 % des habitants) apprennent quotidiennement aux côtés de scientifiques qui effectuent continuellement des recherches sur les pouvoirs psychiques et sur les plus hautes technologies. D'ailleurs, ces-dernières sont tellement avancées qu'elles se situeraient à vingt ans de différence par rapport au reste du monde.

La plupart des jeunes élèves qui y résident possèdent des pouvoirs surnaturels classés en « Level », dont le « 0 » qui en est l'absence et le « 5 » qui est le plus fort.

De plus, la ville académique est composée de vingt-et-trois quartiers appelés ''Secteurs Scolaire'', numéroté de un à vingt-et-trois. Chacun d'eux a un but spécifique.

Il s'agit donc de la ville la plus développée et moderne du monde...

- Dis donc Ami... On dirait que cette endroit à l'air de beaucoup te passionner. »

Dans la voiture de luxe qui les menait à leur nouveau lieu de vie, une jeune fille aux cheveux verts pâles observait avec un léger ennui sa sœur adoptive aux cheveux roses qui lisait avec entrain le guide d'Academy City.

« Évidemment ! S'écria la rose. Tu sais bien que c'était mon rêve de venir à la Cité Scolaire ! Et maintenant qu'il se réalise, je suis très heureuse... !

- ... Si tu le dis. »

Ami, les yeux verts et brillants, colla ensuite son nez contre la vitre du véhicule et contempla d'un air émerveillé la ville la plus étonnante du monde. Tous ces étudiants, toute cette technologie de pointe la laissait sans voix. En regardant ce paysage urbain et si moderne, il lui tardait déjà d'arriver à destination.

Par contre, l'autre jeune fille à la tignasse verte – la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main et le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir – ne paraissait pas aussi réjouit qu'elle. Les yeux clos, elle repensait aux raisons de leur venue ici. Leurs pouvoirs... Depuis qu'elles les avaient toutes les deux découverts, leurs parents avaient préféré les envoyer ici en pensant que se serait le meilleur endroit pour elle. Du moins, à ses yeux c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient.

Malgré tout le côté impressionnant que dégageait cette ville, elle ne voyait pas vraiment leur arrivée ici d'un très bon œil, notamment à cause de la façon dont fonctionnait les choses ici. M'enfin : peut-être se faisait-elle un jugement un peu trop rapidement ? Après tout, elles venaient tout juste d'y débarquer et se faire une opinion concrète était sûrement trop tôt. Néanmoins...

«Nous y sommes mesdemoiselles, déclara le chauffeur. Le lycée Tokiwadai. »

Dans un léger soupir, la verte sortit de la petite limousine, suivit de près par sa cadette. Une fois dehors, elle observa avec une attention toute particulière leur nouvelle école pendant que leur chauffeur sortait les valises du coffre.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, cette école féminine était sans doute la plus grande et la plus joli qu'elle ait vu. Le campus consistait en un grand bâtiment principal (contenant probablement des salles de cours), une grande bibliothèque, une grande piste d'athlétisme, une piscine olympique et d'autres choses encore qui faisait sa renommée internationale : en effet, cette école pour fille était l'une des cinq plus prestigieuses écoles de la Cité Scolaire ainsi que la première école pour fille dans le monde.

L'admission des étudiantes se faisait selon leur niveau d'Espers : seuls les niveaux 3 ou plus pouvaient y entrer et pour cette catégorie là, la sélection se faisait selon le dossier scolaire.

Ce jour-là, le temps magnifique était accompagné d'une petite brise fraîche. Après avoir légèrement enfoncé sa capeline, la verte aux yeux bleus foncés lança des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, intriguée par les regards inquisiteurs des étudiantes qui se dirigeaient vers le lycée. Comme pour passer outre ces œillades, elle remit en ordre sa longue chevelure embêtée par le vent. A côté d'elle, Ami était encore plus admirative et sautillait à droite à gauche avec une certaine excitation.

Devant elles, elle aperçut enfin trois jeune femmes qui les attendaient devant l'entrée et se dirigea donc vers elle, avec à sa suite la rose et le chauffeur qui transportait leurs affaires. Au milieu, se tenait une femme aux lunettes et au regard strict, vêtue d'une veste et d'une jupe bleue telle une véritable career-woman.

« Vous êtes bien Fukashigi Himeru et Fukashigi Ami, c'est bien ça ? Demanda la femme aux lunettes et à la chevelure brune.

- C'est exact, répondit simplement la susnommée Himeru en s'inclinant en signe de salutation et de politesse.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée Tokiwadai mesdemoiselles. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir dans notre école. Je suis la Superviseure des Dortoirs, Ryoukan. C'est donc moi qui vous prendrait en charge. »

La femme à la tenue soignée réajusta sa paire de verres et leur lança un regard à la fois effrayant et bienveillant. Décidément, même le personnel de cette institution se devaient d'être vraiment irréprochable et d'adopter un comportement digne de la réputation de ce lieu.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit la jeune rose nommée Ami avec un sourire radieux.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

En traversant la cour, les deux jeunes filles eurent l'occasion d'observer de plus près cette gigantesque école pleine de vie. Bien sûr, il y avait tout un tas de choses à faire, beaucoup d'activités extra-scolaires. Certaines étudiantes, comme à l'entrée, leur lancèrent des regards et chuchotèrent entre elles.

Après cela, s'en suivit une petite visite du campus jusqu'à leur arrivée au Dortoir. Avant de s'installer dans leur chambre, la Superviseure leur énonça les règles de vie, les heures de couvre-feu et autres avant de leur remettre leur uniforme scolaire.

« Vous commencerez vous cours cette après-midi, à l'heure et à la salle indiquée. Pour l'instant, pouvez vous installer tranquillement et aller par la suite déjeuner à la cafétéria. »

Pendant que l'aînée des Fukashigi écoutait attentivement leur surveillante, la cadette acquiesçait avec une expression admirative dessinée sur son visage.

« Bon. Ce sera tout pour le règlement. Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir à mon bureau ou à vous renseigner auprès de vos voisines de chambre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Aussitôt, Ryoukan s'en alla, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Tandis que sa sœur profitait de son nouveau lit moelleux, Himeru en profita pour ranger ses affaires et visiter la pièce. Comme dans toutes les autres chambres du dortoir de l'école, il y avait deux lits pour deux étudiantes, une table basse, deux bureaux, de grandes armoires, commodes et petites étagères ainsi qu'une douche et des toilettes.

« Plutôt confortable, conclut la verte satisfaite. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas non plus négliger les dortoirs.

- N'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit la rose avec un sourire. En tout cas, je suis sûre que nous allons beaucoup nous plaire ici, grande sœur. Ça change un peu de notre manoir !

- En tout cas, je ne vois rien de différent à part la taille... »

Soudain, Himeru se prit de plein fouet un coussin dans la figure et coup d'œil sévère à sa jeune sœur. Cette-dernière affichait une moue mécontente.

« Quelle rabat-joie fais-tu toi !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi... Je suis juste réaliste. Dans tous les cas, passons. On devrait enfiler nos uniformes. Je te rappelle qu'on doit descendre manger et il est interdit de se balader sans au lycée.

- Très bien ! »

Alors que Ami s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer, Himeru, pendant ce temps, s'assit son lit, l'air songeur. L'Academy City, hein... pensa-t-elle. Une ville où les scientifiques règnent, en quelques sortes... Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais cette ville où la science est le domaine de prédilection ne l'inspirait pas tellement. A vrai dire, elle avait de très mauvais pressentiment et connaissait bien son côté sombre, dont certaines expériences plutôt louches.

Aussi, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de pouvoir protéger Ami au mieux. Mais en attendant, elle allait faire de son mieux pour se comporter comme une élève exemplaire et faire bonne figure aux yeux de tous, dans ce lycée de filles riches comme elle. En outre, une chose l'intéressait : les deux Espers de niveau 5 de Tokiwadai. Inutile de dire à qu'elle point elle avait hâte de se mesurer à elles, un de ses jours.

« Railgun et Mental Out... »

D'un geste las, elle prit le pot de fleur plein de terre de la table basse et le ramena près d'elle. Elle plaça ensuite sa main en suspension au-dessus de l'objet en argile et effectua un petit mouvement. Presque ausstôt, apparut une plante verte accompagnée de petites fleurs...

Voilà pour ce petit prologue. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu. Je m'excuse d'avances s'il y a quelques fautes (d'inattention). N'hésitez pas à Reviewer surtout. :3 A bientôt pour le Chapitre 1.


End file.
